iOMFG
by loganX5
Summary: What if Carly was the one Sam was in love with? A Cam version of 'iOMG.'


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: Based on the episode 'iOMG.' A Cam version of the final scene. I couldn't help myself; I had to do **_**something**_** to try and erase the horrible images of Seddie badwrongness seared into my brain. Some things, once seen, can never be **_**un-seen**_**…**

* * *

Carly Shay cracked open the door that led out to the school courtyard, and looked worriedly at the figure of her best friend, Sam Puckett, sitting despondently against the far wall. Sam had been acting weird for days now, always wanting to spend time with Freddie and Brad, and even help them with schoolwork. And anyone who knew Sam could tell you that actually wanting to do work or hang with Freddie were two things that were unheard of for the blonde. With the help of Freddie's Pearpad app, Carly had finally figured it out. But when she had tried to help Sam, they had ended up having a fight, and Sam had left. Carly had finally found her friend sitting outside in the courtyard, and now she was determined to try and fix things.

"Hey, hey," Carly said softly, before stepping out into the cool night air.

"I thought you might be coming to find me," grumbled Sam.

"You know I hate it when we fight." Carly leant back against the rough brick wall behind her, hands fidgeting nervously. "I just want you to be happy. You know, it's _okay_ for you to love someone."

"Aarrgh!" Sam groaned loudly. "I don't care what Freddie's stupid Pearpad app says about me being in love! I'm not into Brad like that."

Carly took a few steps towards Sam. "Then how come every time Freddie and Brad do something together, you wanna go too?"

"That doesn't mean I'm in love with him!"

"Well, you _hate_ Freddie! You tell him you hate him all the time. He still complains about that birthday card you sent him that says 'Happy birthday. I hate you… Hate Sam.'"

Sam considered for a moment then sighed. "Yeah… I really do hate that kid."

"Then why else would you be hanging out with them, if not to be around Brad?"

"Maybe I'm tryin' to get _away_ from someone else…" Sam muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Just drop it Carls! I'm not gonna get into this with you." Sam climbed to her feet and started heading towards the door. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm leaving."

"Sam!" Carly was close to tears. She had just wanted to help her friend find happiness, but it had somehow ended up like this. And now Sam wasn't even going to give her a chance to fix things between them. "Fine, leave then!" Carly said angrily. "Run away all you want. But it won't change how you feel, and it won't change the fact that you're giving up an opportunity to maybe be happy. And those opportunities don't come along all that often!" Sam paused in her headlong flight and turned back to the brunette. Carly continued in a softer tone: "Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there, because you're not used to that, and because it makes you vulnerable, and because you never know if the other person is gonna like you back. But it's like that for _everyone_. And you never know what might happen until you…" Carly's words were cut off when Sam closed the distance between them in two urgent strides, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Carly froze, eyes going wide in surprise, temporarily unable to act. The only things she could focus on were the sound of her heart hammering and the blood pounding in her ears, the smell of Sam's fruity shampoo as strands of fine golden hair tickled her nostrils, and most of all the feel of Sam's soft, full lips against her own, as the blonde made it perfectly clear exactly who she was in love with.

When Sam finally pulled away, Carly was still unable to react, her brain in meltdown. Sam just stared at her with an expression of mixed trepidation and anxiousness, mingled with a little disbelief at what she'd just done, as well as a slight dash of _I told you you should have dropped it_. When Carly still hadn't said anything after a few seconds, Sam mumbled "Sorry."

"S'okay," Carly replied automatically, just as her brain started working again and attempted to process what had just happened.

_Sam. Just. Kissed me! OMFG!_


End file.
